planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
August 16, 2017 Update (PS4 US)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PS4 (US) servers will be coming down at 6am (PST) for an update. The approximate downtime is 3 hours and will require a client download. Additions and changes are listed below: Meta *Maximum number of continents that can be locked at any time from 2 to 3. *Number of players needed to open a second continent from 900 to 600. Indar *Indar has received significant adjustments to address numerous pain points and increase the flexibility of the lattice. Lattice changes *A new link has been added from Howling Pass to Mao Watchtower. *A new link has been added from Mao Southeast Gate to Mao Watchtower. *A new link has been added from Tawrich Tower to Tawrich Depot. *A new link has been added from Hvar Databank to Hvar Physics Lab. Base and world design *The Palisades **Minor cover improvements. **Cleaned up floating objects. *Indar Bay Point **Cleaned up grass and rocks seeping through the floor in some buildings. **Added more cover beneath the western bridge. **Added a secondary, lower bridge to reduce stagnation around that area. *Tawrich Recycling **Closed western choke point. **Moved capture point to new center structure in base. **Removed road and ledge that were directly overlooking the southern area of the spawn room. **Increased cover density and made heavy adjustments to overall flow. *NS Secure Data Lab **The spawn tube now faces the capture point. **Increased cover density around spawn, vehicle bay, and moving to the capture point. *Regent Rock Garrison **A land bridge has been added southeast of this base, allowing for construction, and more maneuverability toward Scarred Mesa Skydock. *The Crown **Significant changes have been made to this base. **Western cliff face is no longer easily accessible to vehicles. **Increased coverage on rock bridge to the east. **The northern cliff face has received new routes and more cover. **A vehicle capturable point has been added to base of the northern cliff (currently has a bug showing as a second "A" point.) **Capture point on the southern bridge has been moved to an underground area accessible from the south and east of Crown. **Capture point on the eastern bridge has been moved to the top of the eastern plateau. **Cover density has been increased while attacking from the east. **Jump pads have been removed. **Northern vehicle pad is now operational. **Tower geometry adjusted to close off some west-facing routes. **An additional road has been added beneath the bridge to the South of Crown for easier access to TI Alloys. **Ammo Tower position changed to better conceal vehicles spawning at the southern vehicle pad. **Adjustments made to reduce stagnation when pulling vehicles from the southern pad. *TI Alloys **This base has been heavily revised, along with the surrounding territory. **Northern slope toward Ceres Hydroponics now has more cover. **Capture point building has been replaced with one that scales better for more players. **Southern side of the base has received multiple Sunderer locations, and new routes that direct the flow of combat away from the spawn room. **The eastern side of the base now has more protection and routes to and from The Crown. *Indar Eastern Warp Gate **The road behind this Warp Gate no longer runs into the back of a vehicle bay. **A new road has been added to the south west of the warp gate that will allow for a quicker climb to the top of the southern plateau. *Indar Comm. Array **Northern route added, cover density increased. *Dahaka Southern Post **Cover improvements inside the capture point building, and on the north, east, and south side of the base. **Added a Sunderer area closer to the eastern side of the base. *Ceres Hydroponics **Better cover coming from the spawn room to the capture point. **Capture point is indoors in a new central structure. **Rock range has been added to mitigate camping from TI Alloys hill. **Various prop additions and visual polish. **Sunderer garage added to the south of the base. *Indar Bay Point **Cleaned up grass and rocks seeping through the floor in some buildings. **Added more cover beneath the western bridge. **Added a secondary, lower bridge to reduce stagnation around that area. *Crimson Bluff Tower **Capture point in the tower has been moved to the north eastern building. **Feldspar Canyon Base **Capture point in the tower has been moved into a building to the south. *Allatum, Rashnu, and Suarva BioLabs **Indar BioLabs have received cover passes to help foster a better fight flow within the dome. **Each BioLab have minor variations in cover received. **With this update, the BioLab domes now also receive the performance improvements of the opaque domes. *Seabed Listening Post **Vehicle pad and Spawn room have been moved to the northern side of the base. **Combat area completely redone, capture point now in the courtyard between two L shaped buildings. **Sunderer garage added to where old vehicle pad used to be. **Hidden infantry route added to the eastern side of the base. *Howling Pass **Adjusted eastern area, opened more accessible routes to the north. **Area north of base now has a large Sunderer garage, amidst a ruined shipping depot. **Moved A point to western vehicle shield generator building. **Moved vehicle shield generators into perimeter towers. Weapons *NS-45 Pilot **This unassuming three-round burst compact pistol carries surprising stopping power in close quarters, and is now available in the Depot. *Heatwave Weapons **Hot-rod styled variants of the NS-50 Gorgons, NS-11A, and NS Decimator can now be found bundled in the Depot. Directives The Mayhem Directive series has been released. This directive rewards kills while using Ravenous or (the newly added) Heatwave weapons. Players who complete the Mayhem Directive will receive a special Brass variant of the NS-45 Pilot pistol. Infantry Personal Shields *Shield delay before recharging from 10 sec. to 6 sec. *Engineer shield recharge delay from 8 sec. to 4 sec. *Shields regeneration rate from 4 sec. to 6 sec. *The Adv. Shield Capacitor cert line now increases the rate at which shield health regenerates, instead of reducing the delay before recharging **Rank 1: Shields regen over 4 sec. **Rank 2: Shields regen over 3.75 sec. **Rank 3: Shields regen over 3.50 sec. **Rank 4: Shields regen over 3.25 sec. **Rank 5: Shields regen over 3 sec. Dev Note: Infantry personal shields have received adjustments to how quickly they begin recharging to help mitigate stagnant gameplay around choke points, while also increasing survivability in open-field fights. Light Assault Jump jets have received altered visuals in many cases. Cosmetic armors now affect where the jump jet exhaust is located, where applicable. C4 When attached to a vehicle, C4 bricks should no longer float behind it. Cosmetics *Nomad Armor can now be purchased ala carte. *Zealot (VS infantry) armor from Doku are now available as a bundle in the Depot. *The Kontra (NC) helmet series, by CountPoly, has been released. *The HSG-1 MAX (TR) helmet, by A7roboBOT, has been released. Vehicle *Lightning, Prowler, and Vanguard **Traction problems for the tracked vehicles is now resolved. *Harasser **Racer chassis at all ranks has received handling adjustments to complement its intended feel. Bugs and Misc. Adjustments *Usurper Cockpit should now show when equipped. *Gave glass flask and shot glass props a proper LoD range. *Metal textures on ball turret versions of the bulldog should no longer glow. *Adjusted vehicle capture point banner rotation speed. *Fixed a bug where the TR MSW-R ignores weapon camo and inherits armor camo when it is available. *Fixed Reaver Peregrin Cockpit LoDs. *Destroyed vehicles once again count toward kills. *Fixed an issue where remote vehicle spawns could sometimes make your character invisible. *T1A Unity's minimap signature from 75m to 40m, this corrects a bug that factored in the old Compensator debuff. *NS-44P Commissioner will now count toward pistol kill directives. *Vehicle smoke screen should no longer trigger duplicate particle effects of nearby vehicles. *NS "Heatwave" Decimator, fixed bugged ammo capacity and magazine. *Updated a loading screen tip regarding Tech Plant vehicle requirements. *Fixed a visual bug with TR male composite armor. *Increased the visibility of vehicle Smoke Screens in certain lighting conditions. *NS-20 "Heatwave" Gorgons now determine left and right in their directive line. *Fixed typos in the Magrider's Magburn ability. *Lense flare is getting blown out when firing VS weapons on Hossin. Category:PS4 Patches